peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 June 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-06-18 ; Comments *The World Cup continues. Peel appears to be watching the Argentina v Romania game and describes Maradona as "an awful whinger". Also suggests diving should be made a sending-off offense. The match ends 1-1, enough for both teams to advance to the knockout stages, despite Argentina's third-place finish in the group, which was won by Cameroon. *JP also suggests that Nicky Campbell, still in Italy for the World Cup, will be "in a better mood than he was last week". (Scotland had won their second group match, 2-1 against Sweden, after losing the first to Costa Rica.) *The Teenage Fanclub gig mentioned is presumably the one at Glasgow College with Dawson on 1990-03-16. (See 15 March 1990.) Sessions *Dandelion Adventure only session, recorded 13th May 1990. Tracklisting *''start of show'' *Public Enemy: Brothers Gonna Work It Out (Remix) (12") Def Jam Recordings 656018 6 *Sonic Youth: I Know There's An Answer (v/a album - Smiles, Vibes & Harmony: A Tribute To Brian Wilson) Demilo DM0004-1 *Dandelion Adventure: Exit Frenzy Revisited (session) *Gregory Isaacs & Johnny Ringo: Second Hand Bad Boy () Mr. Doo :(JP: "And you've probably seen the reviews of the debut LP by Teenage Fanclub. Here's a track from it. I saw them live up in Glasgow a few months ago and thought they were OK, you know, but wasn't wildly enthusiastic over them, but there is some good stuff on the LP.") *Teenage Fanclub: Too Involved (album - A Catholic Education) Paperhouse PAPLP004 :(JP: "It is always very useful when you get stacks of information with a record - Tony the bass player comes from Hereford, where his dad works as a baker, that kind of stuff. But at the same time there is something intriguing about getting a record with no information at all. This is my way of telling you that I know nothing at all about this next record beyond the fact that it appears to be by somebody or some people called C, simply the letter C.") *©: The Boy Used To Whistle (12") C002 *Rumblers: Boss *Plant Bach Ofnus: Aflan (v/a album - Justice Is Our Conviction) State Injustice SIJ 1 *Dandelion Adventure: Bing Crosby's Cathedral (session) *Apna Sangeet: Bolyian (album - Bhangre Da Raja) Multitone MUT1110 :(JP: "And I lost interest in the Traveling Wilburys it must be admitted with the death of Roy Orbison, but their current single is issued in a very good cause for Romania … the Romanian Angel Appeal it is issued in favour of. And Rumania of course particularly in the news at the moment. You feel as if the door had been opened for them and is now in the process of being slammed in their face again. The Traveling Wilburys and a version of a song which I remember as by Lonnie Donegan in fact, quite some years ago.") *Traveling Wilburys: Nobody's Child (7") Wilbury W 9773 (tape flip during track) :(JP: "I must play you the Lonnie Donegan version one evening, I'm sure you'll like it a great deal. At the end of last week, I was sent a bunch of recent singles from the Sympathy For The Record Industry record label. By the far the best of them was by Hole.") *Hole: Retard Girl (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 53 (Hole's debut on show) *Readymade: Ninos (album - Uro Breaks) WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings WAMLP004X *Crane: Teethfeet (album - Weathervein - A Useful Handful Of Knots) Meantime COX 022 *Dandelion Adventure: Don't Look Now (session) *Cocoa T and Shabba Ranks with Rebel Princess: Just Be Good To Me (v/a album Hardcore Ragga) Greensleeves GREL 151 *Alan Vega: La La Bola (album - Deuce Avenue) Musidisc 105581 *Compton's Most Wanted: I Gave Up Nuthin' (album - It's A Compton Thang) Orpheus D1-75627 *Duane Eddy: Tiger Love And Turnip Greens (album - The "Twang's" The "Thang") London American Recordings SAH-W 6068 *Exuberants: Yeah And Yeah And Yeah And Yeah (12") Play Hard DEC 33 12 *Dandelion Adventure: All The World's A Lounge (session) *Upsetters: Peace A Dub (v/a album - The Upsetters With Lee Perry And Friends - Build The Ark) Trojan PERRY 3 File ;Name *1990-06-18 Peel Show R105.mp3 ;Length *1:27:35 ;Other *File created from R105 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Rich 200 Category:1990 Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes